Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-9727544-20140714181429
meinen letzten Part einfach. Ach ja, wehe ich bekomm negative Kritiken. Ich musste den Scheiß Text, gleich DREIMAL neu schreiben! Also seit still und genießt es! Danke fürs lesen, hab euch alle lieb <3 Nachdem er 100 Mäuse auf sein steiniges Motelzimmer Bett geschmissen hatte, stieg er in den Impala und fuhr los. Mit der linken Hand, lenkte Johnny den Wagen und mit der rechten hielt er sein Taco, welchen er im mexikanischen Laden eines Illegaleneinwanderers gekauft hatte. Im Hintergrund lief Rock of Ages von Def Leppard. Der Song wäre wahrscheinlich erträglicher gewesen, würde Johnny ihm nicht schon zum 300. mal hören. Nachdem unangefochtenen Kampf zwischen Michael und Luzifer, der in Lawrence, Kanas hätte stattfinden sollen, steckte die blöde Kassette fest. Sein Vater hatte sich natürlich Nichteinhaltung die Mühe gemacht, sie aus dem Rekorder herauszuholen. So musste Johnny die Konsequenzen erdulden. Nach dem er den Impala eine Weile durch einen dichten Wald fuhr, warf er sein Taco auf dem Beifahrersitz und holte sein altes Smartphone heraus. Er musste mit jemanden reden. Wieder die stimme einer anderen Person hören. Also klapperte er alle Namen in seiner Telefonnummernliste aus. Die Hälfte der Leute war Tod, die andere Hälfte verschwunden. Die einzigen Nummern die noch übrig blieben, war die seiner Freunde. Bridgets und Inas Nummern hatte er leider nicht. Mei und Nina würden sowieso nicht rangehen und Melissa wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Sie hatte ihnen offiziell die Freundschaft gekündigt. Ob das immer noch der fall war, wusste er nicht. Dann eben Draco? Andererseits würde er auch nicht rangehen, falls er noch zu denen gehörte die als vermisst galten. Der einzige der übrig blieb war Connor. Sie könnten mal was trinken gehen und über alte Zeiten sprechen. Johnny wählte seine Handynummer und wartete bis jemand abnahm. Als das klingeln aufhörte, sprach Connors Mailbox: "Ich bin momentan nicht erreichbar. Wenn es wirklich dringend ist, kontaktiere meinen Freund James Sievers. Er wohnt in Potsdam, an der Mühlenstraße 18. Nähe der Kainbrücke. Er wird ihnen weiter helfen können." Es piepte. "He.", sagte Johnny, froh darüber, wenigstens die stimme seines Kumpels gehört zu haben. "Ich bin es. Johnny. Überraschung! Öhm, okay, das war doof. Sorry. Falls du mal Zeit hast, so zum abhängen, dann Ruf bitte mich an. Bye." Er legte auf und warf enttäusch das Handy auf sein Taco. Plötzlich klingelte es. Wie ein halbverhungerter Kojote, der endlich was zu futtern gefunden hatte, schnappte Johnny sein Handy und nahm ab. "Connor?" "Nein. Argit hier." "Argit?" Diese Ratte! "Ja Mann. Ich wol-" Johnny legte auf und steckte wütend das Smartphone in die Tasche. Es klingelte erneut und Johnny drückte auf der Taste mit dem grünen Telefonhörer. "Was willst du Argit?" "Leg bitte nicht gleich auf, okay?" "Du hast 2 Minuten." "Warum? Bist du noch sauer?" "Wegen dir, wurde ich entführt und ein Formwandler hat sich mit meinen Wagen aus den Staub gemacht." "Und das tut mir unendlich leid." "Hast du dich überhaupt erkundigt, ob ich noch lebe?" "Klar, sonst würde ich ja nicht anrufen. Bitte lass die Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein. Wir müssen reden." "Was ist?" "Ich hab gehört was du getan hast. Die Welt gerettet vor Astaroth. Gute Arbeit." "Verdanke ich nicht dir." "Trotzdem, die Informationen hattest du von meiner süßen Wenigkeit. Egal, ich hab einen neuen Job für dich." "Und warum sollte ich darauf eingehen?" "Weil die Welt untergeht wenn du es nicht tust." "Es herrscht Krieg Argit! Die Welt könnte jeder zeit untergehen." "Mag sein, aber ich will noch ein paar Tage weiter leben, deshalb musst das Problem beseitigen. Glaube mir, das was bald passiert, wird die Welt schneller zum Stillstand bringen als dieser Krieg von dem alle reden!"